1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to data storage systems and, more specifically, to using a data storage system to determine a source of failure in a distributed computing environment such as a clustered computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems are often employed to preserve valuable content for future use. In order to protect against the failure of individual storage devices, content is typically stored in redundant storage systems. In some situations, data storage systems may also store a log of changes that are made to content over time to enable the reconstruction of previous states of the content. For example, a backup device might include a copy of a file and a log of every change made to that file. Various types of computer programs, including SYMANTEC'S NETBACKUP REALTIME product, may implement continuous data protection (CDP) functionality, in which changes to data content on a storage system are automatically logged in real time, permitting reconstruction of the data. It would be desirable to extend such functionality to an application executing in a distributed computing environment such as a clustered computing environment.